pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Onion
Here is the page about Pikmin Onions. If you were looking for the treasure in Perplexing Pool, see Onion Replica. Onions are the large, round life forms that act as nests of the Pikmin. There are three known types of Onion nests, each with unique coloration corresponding to either Red, Yellow, or Blue Pikmin, and only one of each has ever been seen. As of Pikmin 2, subterranean species such as Purple Pikmin, White Pikmin and Bulbmin do not have Onions. In Pikmin 3, all Pikmin types share a single, "Master Onion". Appearance ''Pikmin'' and Pikmin 2 These bulbous plant-hives have brightly-colored bodies with a black-and-white band across the midsection. On the top, there is a big flower, just like the ones that Pikmin have. At the spots the Onions land at the start of each day, there are concentric circles on the ground, which are never referred to in-game. Three stilt-like legs suspend the Onions out of the reach of hungry predators, and provide access to the inside for Pikmin. In Pikmin, Olimar states that he inspected the Onion's legs, and saw they were covered with tiny little hairs, possibly to help the Pikmin climb out. Onions have different appearences before they are discovered. They are darker in coloration, have no flowers on top, and are partly buried. When Captain Olimar approaches them, they explode with color, and the flower blooms. The flower begins to spin rapidly, pulling out the legs. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, Onions appear as small, berry-like objects with three black-metalic "joints". Out of these joints come 3, glowing root-like legs which allow the Onion to stand. At night, the legs completely retract blue flames come out of the "joints" that allow the Onion to lift off into the night sky. When multiple Onions are discovered, they fuse together to become an even larger "Master Onion" that swirls different colors, depending on the type of Pikmin it holds. When all 5 Pikmin types in the game are discovered, the Onion swells up into a more traditional Onion-like shape. Standing underneath it brings up an "Onion GUI" that allows the player to pick which Onion's Pikmin they'd like to bring out onto the field. Behavior During the daytime Pikmin hunt and bring food, such as pellets or animal carcasses, to the Onion, which in turn produces new Pikmin seeds. If there are fewer than 100 Pikmin on the field, the seeds are ejected and take root in the ground, but if not they are stored inside the Onion, along with any other Pikmin not on the field. When night falls and all the Pikmin have returned, the Onion folds its legs and lifts off from the ground, presumably using its flower petals like rotor blades to propel itself into the low atmosphere, where it hovers until daybreak. If an Onion loses all of its Pikmin, or if no Pikmin are capable of returning, it will produce a single seed the following day to prevent extinction. When the Onions were first discovered in Pikmin, they were dormant. They had a dark grayish color, were flowerless, and their legs were buried in the ground until Olimar came upon them, at which point they sprang to life and spat out a single seed. It is not known exactly what triggers this hibernation, though it's possible that a loss of Pikmin or food shortage may prompt the Onion to become dormant until conditions improve. Types Red Onion The Red Onion is the first Onion to be discovered in both games. In Pikmin, the Red Onion is found at The Impact Site, dormant in the ground not far from where the S.S. Dolphin crashed. Once awakened, it will release a single Red Pikmin seed which Olimar can use to harvest nearby red Pellet Posies and spawn enough Pikmin to retrieve the Main Engine. In Pikmin 2, Louie finds this Onion in the Valley of Repose when he falls out of The Ship's cockpit and gets lost. Then when a Red Pikmin comes out, it scares Louie and chases him around. Although at first thought it would seem an onion could only hold 999 pikmin, an onion can hold more than a thousand pikmin at once. Yellow Onion The Yellow Onion is the second Onion, where the player will come across in both games. In Pikmin, it is found dormant in The Forest of Hope amidst several yellow Pellet Posies and free-standing yellow pellets. In Pikmin 2, the Yellow Onion is located in the Perplexing Pool behind a poison gate protected by a Fiery Bulblax, so White Pikmin and Red Pikmin are required to reach it. There are a few yellow Pellet Posies nearby which will not regrow once they've been harvested. Blue Onion In Pikmin, it can be found in The Forest Navel in a pool near the landing site, and is the third Onion the player discovers. Several blue Pellet Posies are in the immediate vicinity, as well as a free-standing blue 5 pellet. In Pikmin 2, the blue Onion is located in the Awakening Wood; although it can be seen relatively early in the game, it lies behind an electric gate, meaning that Yellow Pikmin from the Perplexing Pool are required to access it. A small pool blocks the only direct path up to the gate, so the Pikmin must be thrown onto a nearby ledge (while taking care not to disturb the Cloaking Burrow-nit lying in wait there). The Captain can then walk around through some water to reach them, and order them to defeat the beast and demolish the gate, allowing him to find the game's first 5 Blue Pikmin. For some unknown reason, when landing on an area, the blue onion seems to hover a bit before landing, therefore landing slower than the Red Onion and Yellow Onion. Master Onion In Pikmin 3, Onions fuse together to form a larger "Master Onion" that holds all Pikmin types. The more Pikmin types it holds, the more colors it displays on its surface, along with a more elaborate striped pattern on its midsection. Aside from its appearance, it functions the same as a normal Onion from the previous two games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Brawl, the 3 original Onions appear as a trophy and on the "Distant Planet" stage. Here, when a pellet is thrown into one, an item is ejected. More items appear if the pellet and Onion have the same color, similar to the way it works in the Pikmin games. The Onions can also be hit, and will eventually fly away swiftly if hit too much. 2-P Battle In Pikmin 2 the red and blue onions appear as bases in 2-P battle. Here they act slightly different: They are under ground, they can't store extra Pikmin and captains cannot take pikmin out or put them in. It also spit out the same amount of Pikmin lost to enemy Pikmin without nutrients. In Pikmin 2, Player 1 gets a Red Onion, while Player 2 gets a Blue Onion. In Pikmin 3, Player 1 gets a Cyan-colored Onion that pulses yellow, and Player 2 gets a Pink-colored Onion that pulses orange. Gallery Red Onion.png|A Red Onion Yellow Onion.png|A Yellow Onion. Blue Onion.png|A Blue Onion. Red Onionp2.png|A Red Onion as seen in Pikmin 2. Yellow Onionp2.png|A Yellow Onion as seen in Pikmin 2. Blue Onionp2.png|A Blue Onion as seen in Pikmin 2. Pikmin 3 OnionScrn.png|Pulling an Onion down from a vine in Pikmin 3. winged onion.PNG|The newly designed onion with the main ship in Pikmin 3. Note the fluctuations of the surface colors. Pikmin3 OnionMenu.png|The Onion's GUI in Pikmin 3. Pikmin3 BingoBattleOnions.png|The Bingo Battle Onions in Pikmin 3. Pikmin3RedOnionaKopPad.jpg|The Onion in Pikmin 3 when it was first found by Alph. QJPtLgf.jpg Trivia *When Captain Olimar first came upon the Red Onion in Pikmin, he was knocked over by one of the legs as it sprang out of the ground. When he finds the other two later on in the game, he is a little more cautious and backs away. *The coding in Pikmin 2 revealed that the Onions were originally planned to have a "booting up" cutscene, just as they did in the first game. The cutscene was complete with its own animation, music, and dialogue. **The only mess-up is the light coming out is still visible even when the Onion is dormant. *In the first Pikmin game, if you press down on the D-pad, (2 for New Play Control!) Captain Olimar will lay down, and 4 Pikmin can carry him to their Onion. When Olimar is abducted by the Onion, he bounces off the Onion, and fireworks come out of the flower instead of Pikmin seeds. *During story mode of Pikmin 3, Onions are discovered as perfectly round and small, but when they fuse together, they swell up into a bulbous shape reminescent of the original Onion designs. de:Zwiebel Category:Onions Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Red Pikmin Category:Blue Pikmin Category:Yellow Pikmin Category:Winged Pikmin Category:Rock Pikmin